At The End of the Day
by Kaiakara
Summary: Unrelated J/JVJ oneshots that I happen to drabble up. Ratings mostly T unless I mention it. WARNING: NON-GRAPHIC SLASH. CHAPTER TWO: Modernday! Roomates Valjean and Javert--freezing showers abound.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Reasons

WORDS: 491

TIME: About 1 hour

They sat next to each other, staring aimlessly down into the river that had nearly ripped them apart but instead had thrown them back together with a vengeance. Now they were linked and not likely to break apart anytime soon.

"Javert, whatever got into your head to make you throw yourself into the river?" Valjean asked, turning to look at his silent companion, who was thinking. The Inspector's eyebrows were lowered and his chin was propped on his fist. He stared out at the rushing water without truly seeing it, his lips scowling. "Javert?" Still no answer. Grimacing in annoyance, Valjean nudged the younger man, who looked up, recognition sparking in his eyes as he remembered what they had been discussing. He often got like this when they looked at the river, perhaps remembering what had given him the idea to jump into it in the first place.

"I suspect it was having my convictions changed." He replied slowly, lowering his hands back to his lap and folding them there. He gave a cynical smile, pain there. "However, I suspect it was simply realizing that the reason I had been chasing you about the country was not the reason I had though. I held no grudge against you for breaking parole, Valjean. I simply could not live without you. I could not live if there was no longer a reason to be with you. I thought that if you were a good man then I no longer had a purpose." The ex-convict blinked at this, surprised by how up-front Javert was about it.

"So you decided to throw yourself into the Seine."

"It seemed the best option at the time."

Javert's head was suddenly reeling as a fist connected soundly with his jaw. He blinked his eyes and raised a hand to rub the offended portion of his face, groaning in pain as he glared at Valjean, squinting. "What was that for?" He asked indignantly, and the older man beside him gave him his worst look.

"For causing me so much trouble!" The Inspector kept rubbing his jaw for a moment, and then sighed heavily, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"I suppose I deserved it, then." Valjean chuckled, leaned over, and softly kissed his companion's forehead, getting a grunt of annoyance and a hand shoving in the center of his chest. Javert would put up with him, but no public displays of affection. Valjean grinned to himself, smugly pleased, and rested his hand on Javert's face where he had recently sent a rather surprising punch.

"You deserve that and so much more." The Inspector grunted again, removed the hand from his aching jaw, and tangled his fingers with the ex-convict's. However, before they could return to that comfortable silence, Valjean pursed his lips. "But the next time you go jumping into any rivers, I'm going to do a lot more than just punch you."

That actually got a laugh out of Javert.

**A/N: I'll admit—this was all just a reason to allow me to punch Javert. I just really wanted him to get punched. **


	2. Cold Showers

Javert stumbled, grabbing hopelessly at Valjean's hand as the smaller man toppled forward. In some trick of fate he managed to catch his roommate before he fell off of the balcony, and tugged Valjean back inside. "What are you thinking, almost falling off of the third story?" He shouted, and guileless chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him. Apparently neither man had yet to notice that saving Valjean from death had ended with him on top of Javert, pinning the larger man to the ground.

However, that all became clear to the Inspector when a flush began to rise to his dark cheeks as he felt the comfortable weight of the other man on his chest. And his legs. And his groin. Closing his eyes quickly as he tried to get his mind onto other things, the embarrassment he was feeling was exacerbated quite suddenly as Valjean shifted to that their groins were pressed together only from positioning.

Taking a very deep breath, Javert opened his eyes and found himself nose-to-nose with the face of a certain student roommate of his. Big brown doe eyes and all. With just a slight flush on his cheeks and the very tip of his half-grown beard rubbing against the skin of Javert's chin. Grunting at himself in annoyance, the Inspector stood and carefully righted the younger man, feeling heat rising furiously to his cheeks. There was an awkward silence, and then Valjean stood on his toes and pressed a hesitant kiss to Javert's lips. Startled more than anything else, the tall man gasped in surprise and quickly turned away. It was obvious even with his dark skin that he was flushing the approximate same shade of red as a beet. Valjean, too, was blushing—but only just barely. He was smirking to himself smugly.

"Well—if you're done jumping off of balconies, I'll be…" Javert trailed off as he tried to find a good reason to get away. Quickly. Without losing any pride he still had left. "I need a shower." Was the reason he finally came up with, crossing his arms and rather uncomfortably quick-walking to their shared bathroom and locking himself in.

The gypsy turned on the water at full blast.

Freezing cold.

When no steam had come out from under the door after about a minute, Valjean stood on the balcony and started doing a silent happy-dance to himself. He had just made the irascible Inspector Javert run out from an uncomfortable situation and directly into a freezing cold shower. And there was only one reason for him to take a freezing cold shower. And that reason had to do with the man's pans.

That made it Valjean one, Javert zero.

**A/N: I WON'T LIE. I wanted a good reason to make Javert take a freezing cold shower and Valjean do a happy dance. :| Javert + freezing showers = PLEASED FANGIRL.**


End file.
